


teaching, jogging, girls

by nereid



Series: Writer's Month August 2019 Prompt Challenge [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: Lydia also doesn’t look like every upper-middle class white woman ever depicted on the screen. She looks better. Real.(or: Allison and Lydia train.)





	teaching, jogging, girls

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month August 2019 - prompt - sports

“Teach me” Lydia asks, somehow emphasizing both words.

Allison smiles.

“We’ll need to train first.”

It’s morning jogging at first, and Allison feels so inadequate, and so tired. It’s not what she expected, and what she expected was this weird blend of every upper-middle class white woman ever depicted on the screen, jogging at 5 in the morning, somehow miraculously awake, hair pony-tailed, well-accessorized. Allison doesn’t feel awake, but what of it. She stretches her neck, stretches her legs, stretches her back, urges Lydia to do the same. Lydia asked her to teach her, so Allison’s going to teach.

(Lydia also doesn’t look like every upper-middle class white woman ever depicted on the screen. She looks better. Real.)

The morning jogging becomes routine soon enough, which is a feat in and of itself. Both of them don’t always manage to get to bed before 2 am, and they’re on the woods entrance at 5 sharp. There’s determination here that Allison can’t quite get the background of. It’s like static, unwavering. She just wishes she knew what it was made of.

The jogging continues, but Allison adds some calisthenics for good measure. Lydia will need strong arm muscles to hold a bow, to pull on it and exhale and let go, and not miss. Lydia is different on different days, though Allison doesn’t hold this against her -- aren’t they all. She’s chatty sometimes, quiet other times, but always determined, focused, white-noised. Allison is always proud.

She picks Allison up one afternoon. “It’s time go bow shopping.” Lydia smiles, a forest fire. 

(Allison doesn’t know this yet, but she kisses the same.)


End file.
